


The start of something beautiful

by Multi_Fandom_Fanfiction



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_Fanfiction/pseuds/Multi_Fandom_Fanfiction
Summary: Robb discovers some new feelings for his best friend.





	The start of something beautiful

Eddard Stark was sitting in front of a campfire drinking a goblet of mead with his men when one of his men came running up something small wrapped in a blanket. The man was frantic and hollering. Ned stood up and greeted the man in his hunting party. “What is the cause of your panic,” Growled the warden of the north. “My lord I found this babe in the woods she was in a basket with a note that said her name is Y/N,” Explained the panic lord. The Lord looked down at the baby. She was blue and close to death. He instantly jumped into action gripping the baby in his arms and raising towards his arms. The new lord tried to be as careful as he could be as he climbed on top of his horse and galloped towards the stone castle. His hair whipped in the wind and face was full of stone and concentration. The gate was immediately opened seeing there lord. Catelyn who was watching there one-year-old toddle around Winterfell while a wet nurse played with his bastard son Jon ran to her husband in worry as he yelled for a master wet nurse for the babe. Ned stayed with the babe till she was fed and nursed back to health and put to bed. “Is that another bastard Ned,” Growled his wife. “No she is a babe I found dieing in the woods,” Answered Eddard as soft as possible. “What will you do with her then,” The Tully women asked calming after the reassurance. “I will raise her here and when she is old enough she will be your ward,” Answered the young Stark. “Ok Ned,” Answered Catelyn surprisingly agreeably. That was sixteen years ago now that little babe is a girl of ten and six. A woman grown and truly stunning with beautiful soft clear Y/S/C (Your Skin Color) skin and stunning Y/H/L (Your Hair Length) Y/H/S (Your Hair Style) Y/H/C (Your Hair Color) hair paired with inticing Y/E/C (Your eye color) eyes. Her name was Y/N snow. She was sassy, witty, fearless, wild and rebellious yet she was also smart, kind, compassionate. She was the perfect lady but yet much more. She loved to nit, sing, and dance but she could wield weapons and plan battles better than any man. She was Catelyn Stark’s Ward and practically Lord and Lady Starks eldest daughter. She was like a sister to Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon, and Jon. Theon and she did not get along at all. Yet the person she was closest to was Robb Stark. The two were practically attached inseparably from the moment they both could waddle around the castle and courtyard. And that amazing woman was you.

Robb waited patiently for you to join him in the training yard watching you walk with Jon, Bran, and Rickon. You burst out laughing. Your laugh was like a beautiful song. The gorgeous smile that was etched on your face made his heart skip a beat. He would be lying if he said you weren’t the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The breath was knocked from his lungs as if he someone punched him in the gut when he watched Jon wrapped an arm around your shoulder and you reached up and kissed his cheek. He turned to towards the targets picking up his bow. He couldn’t help but think to himself, “Why am I feeling like this sure she is beautiful but I don’t have feelings for her do I?” He could hear her boots hit the muddy courtyard. “Robb,” She squealed jumping on to his back. He couldn’t help the happiness that filled him when she embraced him. “I have missed you wolf,” She whispered in his ear causing a new chill to run up his back. “And I you snowflake,” He replied as she slid off his back. The young wolf felt almost disappointment no longer having physical contact with you. “What was happening to me,” Robb wondered coming to the conclusions these new feeling for this goddess for y/n snow for his snowflake for his best friend were either going to be the death of the young lord or they were going to be the start of something beautiful.

Jon took Bran and Rickon to get bows while you greet your best friend. You slid off of the eldest son of lord Starks back and he turned to you. You saw a smile but it wasn’t a real smile. Not the knee-weakening smile that made your heart race. “Is everything okay,” You asked concern etching on your face and lacing words. “yes, of course, I’m with you,” He answered jabbing you with his elbow playfully. “I don’t believe you,” You tease poking his cheeks and pulling his cheeks into a smile. Your playful antics caused the half Tully half stark to let out a chuckle that melted your heart. A real smile grew on his face and a sparkle appeared in his ocean blue Tully eyes. Robb was your best friend but you had long ago realized just like every other maiden in the castle or village you had fallen head over heels in love with him. Everything about the young wolf was perfect. He made your heart race or skip a beat. He made your head spin and make you dizzy. He made your knees weak and your stomach swarm with butterflies. “Y/N,” You heard Jon shout. You turned from the beautiful man in front of you and face the white wolf. You saw him throw you a bow at you. You caught it with ease and the arrows that barreled through the air after. “I bet you five gold coins I can hit the bullseye more than you,” Challenged the auburn-haired lord to you. “Challenge accepted,” You accept with a cocky smirk placing a kiss on his cheek and lining yourself up from a target. The challenge was simple you both shot until one of you miss the middle. You one a shot five and cheered. “Ha I beat you now pay up,” You cheered. Applause coming from Arya who at some unknown point and the two starks and bastard behind you. Robb pulled the gold coins from a bag in his pocket in his tunic but as you went to grab the money you accidentally slipped. Robb's hand flew out to try to help you but when you grabbed it the mud caused him to slip and fall on top of you. When he went to stand his hands slipped and his lips hit yours. Instead of either of you pulling away. Your soft lips moved in sync with his calloused ones. The world around you disappeared for a moment before reality appeared in both of your minds. You pull away a red tint on your Y/C/S cheeks. Robb stood up and helped you up. A newfound awkwardness settling between you. “Umm, I should go” You chocked out before running off. You ran to the godswoods where you prayed to your gods as tears fell from your eyes.

Robb sighed and ran his hands through his hair and down his face frustratedly. “You have to go after her,” He half-brother scolded him. “I can’t brother,” The young wolf answer helplessly. “Yes you can you stupid fool you love her you may not know it yet but that kiss shows you do you don’t kiss your friends like that and don’t tell me as of late your feelings for her haven’t changed I can see it in your eyes and she has been helplessly in love with you since she was two and ten that I know for sure go after her brother or you will regret it and you will lose her,” His fathers bastard ranted. “Your right for the first time ever but you are right I have to go,” Robb admits. “Do you need help finding her,” Asked his little sister from behind there brother. “No I know where she is” He answered taking off towards the godswoods.

You didn’t know how long you were there for. Your tears had seized leaving you with puffy tear stained cheeks and bloodshot swollen eyes. You were perched on a rock legs crossed hands intertwined and head facing your lap until you heard a twig snap and heavy boot steps. Jumping from the rock you quickly pulled out a dagger from your boots. “WHO GOES THERE,” You holler firmly? “Relax it is only me snowflake,” You heard the familiar voice that made your heart race before he appeared. You slipped the dagger back in your booth. “If your hear to pray I can leave,” You mumbled. “I’m not here to pray I am here for you,” He answered softly stepping closer. “Oh Does your mother need me,” You asked confusion. “No I came to talk with you Y/N,” Your blue-eyed best friend answered softly taking a seat on the rock and motioning you over. You sat down next to him crossing your legs like you were taught. “What do you want Robb I have came here to be alone,” You answer not looking at him. Not wanting to get lost in the endless oceans of his captivating blue eyes. Not wanting to melt into the puppy dog look he gave you that melted your heart and your will to say no or hold your composure. “Please look at me,” Pleaded the future Warden of the North. You turn your head to him with watery eyes from sadness and frustration. He extended his rough calloused hand out towards your cheek and gently caressed it using his thumb to wipe away the tear that slipped from your eyes. The future lord of Winterfell took his hands from your tear wreakened face to your soft femine hands before spilling his guts, “Y/N Snow the orphan girl from the woods ten and six years ago, My mothers Ward, My snowflake, most importantly my best friend yes I admit I was pig headed all these years I saw you as a girl not a woman a sister I guess but as of late you are the only girl I can think about you are the most beautiful girl imaginable I crave the chance to hold you close to me or run my fingers through that beautiful Y/H/L (Your Hair Length) Y/H/S (Your Hair Style) Y/H/C (Your Hair Color) hair or to get lost in your breathtaking Y/E/C (Your Eye Color) eyes You are alwasy on my mind I can’t help but smile when you smile I would do anything to bring out that smile that makes my heart skip a beat or that laugh that is music to my ears I love and admire everything about you and you love my stupid foolish pigheaded ass no matter what I say or do your th eonly woman I can be myself around You are my bestfriend but I have fallen in with you and I don’t know what is going to come of this but I know that back there this right her is the start of something beautiful.” “Robb I,” You start but are cut off by his lips pressing against yours. He sucked the air out of your lungs and made your head spin you placing your hands on his shoulders. Lips moved in sync with his while his arms wrapped around you pulling you closer to him. You pulled apart panting breathlessly. “Please believe me I want you I want to be with you I want no I need the honor of being yours and you being mine,” The auburn haired future lord begged. “Of course Robb I love you,” You answer gripping his face and kissing him again.


End file.
